Episode 83 - Bangtastic and Humpalicious
Episode Number: 83 Title: "Bangtastic and Humpalicious" Recorded: 18 January 2008 Run Time: 2:48:15 File Size: 79.0 MB Description/Details Coming Soon. Guest Coming Soon. Nerraux News *Coming Soon. Games In continuation of the previous week, this episode featured an "90's Sitcom" SYN. Questions #Before he was legend (not A legend, mind you. Just legend) and even before he had us believe that happiness is spelled with a Y, Will Smith played the title roll in this 90s sitcom. #(gorilla grunting) Talk about beating a dead horse (a work horse that is) when Tim Allen took a segment of his stand up routine and dragged it out and stretched it out and nursed it until the nipples were raw and bleeding and...uh, where was I. Ah fuck it. Tim Allen starred in this 90's sitcom. #America needs the wisdom now more than ever of this 90s sitcom featuring the talent's of Simpsons Alumni Hank Azaria and Yeardley Smith. #Any time you get mentioned in a Weird Al song, you know you've made it right? Well, maybe not. At least when he says you jumped the shark the first minute, like this late 90s Kevin James sitcom. #Before Candace Cameron started boning a hockey player she played D.J. on this happy sunshine pants sitcom with a highly uncharacteristic Bob Saget. #Break out the platform shoes and Bay City Rollers records, cause even though this Ashton Kutcher sitcom was shown in the 90s, it was actually about the score before. Heh, I rhymed. #I always thought the producers should have been sued for false advertising when they broadcast the name of this 90's Ray Romano sitcom. Because frankly, he could have been run over by a steam roller and I wouldn't have given a flying fuck. #I am not denying that this sitcom was probably very funny. I mean with talent like David Foley and Phil Hartman, how could it not be. But no amount of comedy could help fight the rising bile I felt when Andy Dick came on the screen. Sorry! #I don't understand this. Exactly where is the comedic value in listening to the annoying-to-the-point-of-wanting-to-pull-your-own-head-off-and-boil-it voice of Fran Dresher for a half an hour. Can someone explain that shit please? And can you tell me what the name of that sitcom was? #I have spent hours yelling at my Tivo, asking it to stop downloading the gay porn all the time. I mean, for christ's sake, the only reason I watch this sitcom was to oggle Megan Mullally's rack. Okay? That's it! #I spent too much time masturbating to Tiffani Amber Thiessen and Elizabeth Berkley to even recall what this sitcom was even about. But I think I recall something. Screech become a porn star. Something? #I'll tell you this much. I so wanted to bone Jenna Elfman when she was wearing that gold bikini in Can't Hardly Wait. But her hippie character in this 90s sitcom just made me want to fucking puke in my soup. #Okay, apparently some people watched this sitcom, considering it ran for 8 seasons, but it certainly wasn't for the comedy. I mean guys probably tuned in to see the hotness of Crystal Bernard and Amy Yasbeck. But other than that. Well, Thomas Hayden Church had his moments, I guess. Name the sitcom. #Okay, what is the story here? Was French Stewart's Harry Solomon character gay or not? Should the show have been called Fags from Space? Cause I think Joseph Gordon-Levitt was a doo-doo digger too. But truth be told, John Lithgow was hilarious in this 90's sitcom. #She needs to die. I am serious about this. I don't give a fuck what her last name is. Barr? Arnold? I don't give a fuck how many laughs she got on this sitcom. She just needs...to...die! #So was David Spade useless after the death of Chris Farley? Let's see, he was in "Lost and Found", "Joe Dirt", this late 90s sitcom, "Dickie Roberts". Do I need to go on? #Some people may disagree with me, but I think Helen Hunt is fucking hot. But I will never, ever, buy into the thought of her settling for Paul Reiser, even if it is just the plot of this 90s sitcom. #The opening theme of this sitcom was sung by the "Chairman of the Board," "Ol' Blue Eyes," "Frankie Boy," "Swoonatra", "The Voice", or any of a dozen other nicknames Frank Sinatra had. Oh, and it had Ed O'Neill in it too. #This Cheers spin-off showed that radio psychiatry can be funny. Oh, wait. No it didn't. It just tried to. Frankly I think Kelsey should have just stuck to the Sideshow Bob gig. #This is fucked up! I called the Rembrandts and said I need 10 bucks to buy gas. Mother fuckers hung up on me! So much for that "I'll be there for you" bullshit. Fucking assholes think they're god because they wrote the theme for this 90s sitcom. Answers #Fresh Prince of Bel-Air #Home Improvement #Herman's Head #King Of Queens #Full House #That 70s Show #Everybody Loves Raymond #NewsRadio #The Nanny #Will And Grace #Saved by the Bell #Dharma & Greg #Wings #3rd Rock from the Sun #Roseanne #Just Shoot Me #Mad About You #Married...With Children #Frasier #Friends Songs *Coming Soon. "(HFSIB) 3 Awful Years" Track Breakdown #Coming Soon. Links *Episode Homepage *Episode Download (Right-click and "Save Link as..." to download) Category:Episodes